Silent Rain
by Wolf of Twilight
Summary: Kikyou supposedly was absorbed by the Shikon no Tama fifty years ago. Now fifty years later, she is wandering again, seeking to find the shards of the now broken Shikon no Tama. Of course...Inuyasha never expected to see her again.
1. Two Mikos

Silent Rain

Disclaimer:Well, let's set a few things straight. I don't own Inuyasha. Wanna know why? Well....three years ago I asked to own Inuyasha for Christmas. Well, every year my stocking never was filled with papers saying I owned Inuyasha. So, don't sue for the poor writing!!! YES MY WRITING SUCKS, NOW GO READ OR GO LEAVE! o.o Sorry, spasm.

-Another Note- Things WILL be out of order. The scenarios WILL be somewhat different. Things WILL be explained at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 1: Two Mikos

Kikyou walked down a path holding her bow and arrow steady at her side. Rain poured all over her, casting an eerie presence all over the place. She held her head up high, never once faltering. Her once chestnut brown eyes that always sparkled with happiness, had turned into stone. They never shined with mirth or love. Just loneliness and sadness.

The rain began to pour harder drenching her miko outfit. She looked up towards the sky, as the tears from the heavens began to wash away her problems that had been brewing inside her. Trying to supress all her feelings inside her, she looked down at her feet and continued walking down the road. The road that would lead her to her happiness.

Kagome glanced up at the sky while sitting in the hut, thinking of how sad the weather seemed to be. She felt like she was weak just looking at the grey sky. Bathing in the sun was what she loved. The sun gave all of its warmth to the land spread below it. But, today it was hiding behind the grey clouds, shutting off its bright rays from everyone.

She gave a quiet sigh, as she looked down to the little kitsune curled up in her lap. Without paying much attention, she began to stroke his tail. The little kitsune, known as Shippou, stirred a little and then fell back into his peaceful slumber. Safe with Kagome. A hanyou with silver hair and white dog ears stared at the scene below him. He had been in the tree watching his sweet Kagome. His? Well, he surely liked to think that. Over the months, he had gradually began to fall for the young miko. He never liked to show his emotions outwardly in front of her face. He'd be so embarrassed! And scared. Scared because she might reject him. He surely did not want that.

Then there was Kikyou. How could he ever forget his first love? The woman who had shown him trust, care, and love. She had loved him as did he. But, that fateful day brought back terrible memories. Watching his Kikyou be consumed by the Shikon no Tama. He had heard her piercing scream, as the jewel took over her whole body. With a burst of purple light, Kikyou was gone, and left there was the Shikon no Tama glowing with a soft purple glow. A remainder of Kikyou's spirit.

He still didn't understand how the jewel came to take over her. Kikyou was powerful, but the jewel suddenly gained a burst of power and she was gone. Just like that. Everynow and then his mind would drift over to the thoughts of Kikyou, but seeing Kagome's smiling face sent his thoughts to another world.

Kagome looked up at the hanyou. She smiled warmly.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha snapped his head in the direction of her voice. His hard gaze softened as he saw her beautiful smile. Her smile was like the sun to him. Never stopped spreading its happiness or warmth. Times like this just made him want to grab and hug her for an eternity. Yet, there was still that question floating around in his head. Did she really love him? Or would he be rejected? He hoped she would feel the same way as he did. Life would be so perfect.

-Flashback-

"Inuyasha, do you really love me?", a soft voice asked. Inuyasha gazed at the woman before him. He smiled gently and embraced her lips with his, answering her question. Once they pulled away, the woman looked up into his eyes, with brown eyes that seemed to make time stop. They shined with love and gentleness.

"I love you so much Kikyou. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you to guide me." Kikyou smiled.

"I'm glad I make you feel that way..." she whispered. She leaned in to his arms and they stayed like that for awhile.

-End Flashback-

Oh, how she wished she could do that again. Stay by his side forever like she had wished. But, the blasted Shikon No Tama shattered all those dreams. Dreams of living with Inuyasha in a home faraway from all their troubles. She still remembered clearly of the fateful day. The day the Shikon No Tama consumed her soul.

-Flash back-

"Inuyasha, I must go! Something is wrong with the Shikon No Tama! The village could die if I do not help!"

"But, Kikyou! It's too dangerous! You can't go out there and get yourself killed!"

Kikyou smiled softly.

"I wish I did not have to do this, but it's my job. And I hold no regrets. Just promise that you'll never forget me."

With her bow and arrow ready, Kikyou ran off to the village praying she could succeed in helping the people and controlling the Shikon No Tama. Shooting off all the youkais that had sensed the Shikon No Tama's power, she made it to the top of the shrine where the Shikon No Tama was kept. With all her power, she tried to purify the jewel, wondering what had gone wrong.

'How could the jewel have gotten this way?!'

"It's you my dear, that's the problem.", a voice called out.

Kikyou looked around in shock, searching for the voice.

"It can't be my fault! I purified the jewel! I kept it safe!"

"Oh did you? Then tell me why there is such bitterness in your heart...?" asked the voice.

A woman's figure approached Kikyou slowly. Her flowing white hair made her seem majestic. With her ice cold blue eyes, flecked with a bit of silver, she gazed upon Kikyou. Kikyou stood her ground, dertimined not to lose her focus.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kikyou hissed.

The woman chuckled quietly, suddenly laughing out loud with malice.

"Don't you know dear girl? The reason the jewel is filled with bitterness is because of your hatred of this task you have been given! The task of guarding the Shikon No Tama! And the longing to be with that hanyou. You know your love with--is it Inuyasha? You know your love with Inuyasha was not meant to be. Therefore, your heart has been turning dark."

Kikyou for once, began to tremble. She didn't know how the woman knew this, but it was somewhere deep in her heart, a place where her darkness resided, that she hated her job, and the gods that cursed her with it.

"You want your freedom, child?", the woman asked.

Kikyou showed no emotion on her face. She wouldn't let this woman see her desires. Her desires of running away from this life with Inuyasha, the man she truly loved.

"I know your desires, Kikyou. I know them, because I _am _you. Your inner soul. The soul that was confined away into the depths of darkness. I will grant us our one wish...now."

With that, a purple energy swirled around the Kikyou, her inner soul, and the Shikon No Tama. All of a sudden, she screamed loudly, and with a soft thud, only the Shikon no Tama remained, with a soft purple glow. A remainder of Kikyou.

-End Flashback-

Kikyou smiled a small one. She then laughed viciously.

"Stop trying to fight me Kikyou! Give up! Let me run this shell for you! I know your true desires."

Kikyou brought her hands up to her head.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! I don't want to let you win!" She collapsed to the ground, shaking her head.

Finally, she stop screaming, and tried to regain her breath. Every so often,Tsubaki, Kikyou's dark soul, would try to take over. Kikyou looked up to raining sky.

'That man...he took me away from the prison of the Shikon No Tama, by shattering it, in hopes of having Tsubaki's powers for himself and gaining my love...but suffered the wrath of her, and died as his punishment. Now those jewel shards are scattered all across Japan...and the only way to banish this hatred from me...is to find all the jewel shards and wish for her to be gone forever...'

She sighed. It seemed like it would take forever at this rate.

"I'll find the jewel...and then...I can be free of Tsubaki...and I'll reunite with you soon, Inuyasha..."

* * *

Ok, so, now you guys are prolly thinking, 'What the hell is Tsubaki doing being Kikyou's _inner_ soul?' I decided she'd make a good 'dark' side of Kikyou since she WAS a dark miko later on. So, it's like ying and yang. Tsubaki-Dark, Kikyou-Light.


	2. A Mere Memory

Disclaimer:I'm reading the future right now. It's telling me I'll never own Inuyasha because I'll turn it into a big load of crap.

Chapter 2: A mere memory

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

'Today brings bad news...the smell of the air...it almost smells like...death..but...somehow..it's not? Don't tell me something bad is going to happen!Not to Kagome!' Inuyasha quickly spun around, checking to see if Kagome was feeling well. Kagome caught Inuyasha's eyes with hers.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head no and continued walking down the dirt path. Kagome stared at his back, with curiousity. She ran up to him and stared at him, hoping he'd make eye contact with her for just one moment. Unfortunatly, he didn't seem to want to. Kagome put her hands on his shoulder and spun him around.

"Look Inuyasha! I know something is up! So, why don't you just spill okay?!"

"Kagome...are you...feeling...feeling well?", he asked with worry.

"Well? Well, yeah...I mean I guess so. Why? Is anything going on?"

"No..nothing at all."

With those final words, Inuyasha took a huge leap and sat up in one of the trees, lost in his own world. Kagome looked up at him, shook her head sadly, and walked away.

'I hate it when he keeps things from me! Can't he trust me? Aren't I understanding enough?', Kagome thought with worry.

Sango came up to Kagome, with a towel in her hand.

"Hey Kagome-chan! Want to go to the springs with me? Houshi-sama is busy helping Kaede so I know he won't peek." Sango said with certainty. Kagome nodded and ran to get her bath things. A hot spring sure would help clear up her mind.

As Sango and Kagome got into the springs, Kagome's body began to tense up. Sango looked over at her with worry.

"Something wrong? You look a little pale..."

Kagome turned her head to Sango slowly, her eyes never leaving a certain area.

"I...I sense...something...powerful...like...it's dead..but...isn't. Almost like a ghost.",Kagome managed to choke out. Sango stared at her for a few moments, and then slowly chuckled.

"Oh come on Kagome-chan! You know you're just over-reacting!"

"No Sango-chan! I'm not! I can sense it! I really don't feel comfortable being here...can we just leave?"

Kagome grabbed her towel and picked up her bath things and walked away quickly. Sango did the same, with a look of great worry on her face.

Kagome felt like puking until she dropped dead. The aura she sensed gave her stomach the butterflies, big time.

'It..It was so powerful! I thought it could've killed us just by stepping five feet away from us! I better make sure that I don't come into contact with that powerful thing again...for my sake...and everyone elses..'

-------------------

Inuyasha sat in a tree staring out at the sun with a puzzled look on his face. Something seemed to be nagging at the back of his mind. He just couldn't place his finger on it. He was just about to give up thinking and jump out of the tree, when he heard a soft voice. A very familiar, soft voice.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...it's me...Kikyou...", the soft voice rang out. Inuyasha's ears swiveled to the direction of the voice, and found a girl that looked to be eighteen or so, with long, flowing, raven black hair swept into a ponytail, and was clutching a huge bow with a quiver full of arrows tied to her back. She had a soft smile on her features,and her chocolate brown orbs seemed to glitter under the setting sun.

'Kikyou...what...what is she doing here...she...she was supposed to be dead!', Inuyasha thought surprised that the woman he had loved that was once dead, was now standing before him, with a small smile gracing her face.

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree, and cautiously walked over to Kikyou. He was puzzled. Deeply puzzled. Could this be her ghost? Or was this really the Kikyou he loved, flesh and bone?

"Kikyou...I thought you died...fifty years ago...didn't you?", Inuyasha asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Kikyou gave him a loving smile.

"I did...but, that's all in the past. I am now back Inuyasha, and I want to be with you again."

Inuyasha stood there, shocked. He of course still had feelings for Kikyou but, what about Kagome? He loved Kagome dearly. She showed him how to love again. Something he thought he'd never be capable of. If he continued to love Kikyou, then Kagome would never be his, like he had dreamed. Being with Kikyou just wouldn't seem right anymore. Kikyou gave him a curious glance. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?", she asked with concern. Inuyasha lifted his head to stare into her eyes. "Kikyou, I don't understand. I thought you died fifty years ago. How are you back now? Is this your spirit?" Kikyou reached out for Inuyasha's hand, and gently led him to an area deep in the forest, where they could talk and not be disturbed.

Kikyou sat down on a log, while Inuyasha sat down across from her, waiting to hear her story.

"You remember...you remember that day when the Shikon no Tama began to get this great surge of energy?", Kikyou asked. Inuyasha nodded his head, with a pained expression on his face. The day he lost his Kikyou. "Well, a voice...called out to me. It said that the power surge was because of me. It was reflecting my emotions. I learned that the voice was, Tsubaki. The darker side of me. The side that had been locked away into the darkness of my heart. The jewel became stronger, because my hatred for the task of guarding the jewel was so great, and also, knowing the fact that you and I were not meant to be. It made me angry. My life would never be how I wanted it to be. Having Tsubaki remind me of my hatred, made it even stronger, eventually leading the jewel to consume my soul." Inuyasha stared at her with shock on his face. He couldn't believe it. And he couldn't help but feel that he was to blame for Kikyou losing her soul.

"Don't blame yourself, Inuyasha. It was my own fault to begin with.", Kikyou said, almost as if reading his mind. Inuyasha looked up at her, not even wondering how she knew he was feeling that way. "How can I not blame myself?! I should have kept my distance! If I did, you would have been alive today!" Kikyou shook her head. "If it were not for you, I would have led a bitter life. I'm greatful for you Inuyasha, and don't you ever think otherwise." Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying to control himself from letting tears fall down his face. "Wh-What happened after you got consumed?"

"A man...by the name of Onigumo, learned of the tragedy, and desired the jewel, because of me. Apparently, he was in love with me it seemed, and of course, wanted power too.. Other demons had tried countless times to come to the jewel, but because of the fact that they were demons, it could not be possessed by them. Onigumo, on the other hand, was a human. Which is why the jewel allowed itself to be in his care. Wanting to free my soul, he shattered the jewel into several shards, scattering them all across the Fuedal world, while freeing my soul in the process. But,Tsubaki's soul took over me, and killed him. That is why I am where I am today. I need to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama, so I can wish Tsubaki's soul to be gone forever!"

Once after registering all the information, Inuyasha spoke. "We know of a demon, named Naraku, who possesses some shards of the jewel. We are trying to gather them from him, before he collects every shard. If he did, the world would most likely be destroyed. And...since you need the jewel...we'll help you gather them and get rid of Tsubaki!"

Kikyou reached over and hugged him while tears began to run down her cheeks. "Would you really help me, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her hair lovingly. "Of course I'll help you Kikyou! I want you to be happy!"

"Thank you Inuyasha...thank you." Kikyou said, after the sobbing had stopped.

--------------

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!"

Inuyasha and Kikyou looked up abruptly at the sound of Sango's voice. Inuyasha picked up Kikyou and put her on his back as he ran with his demon speed through the forest, towards the camp site. They got to the scene of about fifty demons attacking everyone. Sango was riding Kirara, while hitting all the demons she could with her hiraikotsu. Kagome and Miroku were on the ground trying to get rid of the demons that were coming towards them. Inuyasha growled and set Kikyou down. "Stay here!", he yelled, as he drew out Tetsusaiga. With his great speed, he ran towards the youkai and let out his attack.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!"

A blinding light flooded the area from the kaze no kizu attack. As the light died down, Inuyasha stood there, with demons slain all around him. Kagome quickly got over the shock, and ran towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I was so worried about you!", she yelled out while wrapping her arms around Inuyasha, in a tight embrace. Kikyou stood behind a tree, in the distance, watching with fogged up eyes. Tears threatened to fall down her face as she saw the young girl embrace Inuyasha. 'I...I thought Inuyasha loved me...'

Sadly, Kikyou turned away from the scene and began to walk away. 'Was it all a trick? Did he really mean that he would help me? I thought he cared for me, yet, here he is embracing another woman. How...how could you Inuyasha?'

Kikyou dashed through the forest, running farther and farther away from the scene. She felt out of place, just standing there, watching him hug another girl. She looked so stupid. With these thoughts surfacing, she began to run even faster, not even noticing the man that was standing before her.

-------------

Inuyasha saw Kikyou run away into the forest, while hugging Kagome. He hated himself more than ever now. Why didn't he go and stop her? Explain the whole situation to her? He looked down at Kagome, who looked up at him, with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm just glad that you're okay, Inuyasha...", she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled a little, and released her.

"Why don't you go back to camp with the others? I'm just going to go check around the area a little. You know...make sure no other demons are around."

Kagome nodded and ran off towards the campsite.

----------------

'I have to make sure Kikyou's okay! I have to explain to her the whole situation. I've already hurt her once...'

Inuyasha heard some quiet voices, conversing. One, he recognized as Kikyou's. Who was she talking to? He strained to hear the other voice, which he found out, was a man.

'It sounds oddly familiar...'

"Who are you? And what do you want me from me?", Kikyou asked suspiciously. She didn't trust this man. He had a foreboding presence. Her grip on the bow became tighter and tighter, in case the man were to attack her.

"Well, well, I'm surprised you wouldn't recognize me, seeing as I WAS the man who released you from your prison.", the man spoke with a smirk on his face.

Kikyou stood back in shock. How could this be the same man who freed her fifty years ago? He didn't look like the same man at all. Onigumo was a much weaker man. Although he had a foul mind, he really could not do harm. So, why was it that Onigumo was back from the grave with a much more powerful form and a different look?

"Onigumo...how are you back from the grave? Tsubaki killed you, did she not?"

The man chuckled. "Onigumo? You dare to call I, Onigumo? That idiotic, little man is not me. I am now Naraku. Remember that. As for Tsubaki killing Onigumo...who said he died? He did indeed survive. Millions of demons came to feed upon him. They merged into one, creating Naraku. Much better improvement, wouldn't you say so, Kikyou?"

Kikyou grabbed an arrow from her quiver, and notched it, aiming straight for Naraku's chest.

"You're the one...the one who is after the Shikon no Tama! Inuyasha warned me about you. You will destroy the world if the jewel falls into hands like yours! I don't even know why I never stopped to think that the gleam in your shoulder was a part of the jewel!", she yelled out while drawing back the the bow string.

"Is it because you are troubled? Troubled by the fact that Inuyasha now is with another woman? Making you run away?", he asked mockingly.

Kikyou's eyes gleamed with hatred. Hatred because this man knew very well what was going on in her mind. Just saying everything she was troubled about made, angrier.

Inuyasha heard the name Naraku and without thinking, he stepped out of his hiding place, and jumped in front of Kikyou. Kikyou's eyes widened in shock as the arrow she had just released hit another target. One that she wasn't aiming for.

* * *

...This sucked. This chapter sucked. ;-; so forgive me. I didn't really edit it, so there might be some grammar and misspellings. So I am very, very, VERY sorry! And I don't how soon I'll post another chapter. Maybe depending on reviews..or how quickly I can write...Just don't expect anything soon. Unless I write today. ;;; 


	3. Forgiving

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! I am so greatful for them! And to clear up some things, in this story, no matter how much Kagome and Kikyou look alike/act the same, Kagome is **not **her reincarnation. And yes, I know Kikyou is OOC. But this Kikyou isn't following the one in the series. She's not cold/unemotional like she sometimes can be, unless Tsubaki takes over. Then that's different. Hope this clears up a few things!

Disclaimer: If common sense is common, then you should know that I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Forgiving

Kikyou's eyes went wide, when she saw a red blur jump right in front of her arrow's path. 'Inuyasha...!' Inuyasha's eyes went wide, as he felt the arrow pierce his arm. Blood began to leak out of the wound, as his eyes became half-lidded. Slowly, he dropped to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness. Kikyou dropped her bow, and knelt down beside him, with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha...", Kikyou mumbled out between sobs. She felt horrible. He had tried to protect her, and instead got rewarded with an arrow going right through his arm. Kikyou was about look up at Naraku with the most hateful glare ever, until she noticed that he had made his escape, during the confusion. 'That bastard...', she thought darkly.

Kikyou tried to lift Inuyasha up, and drape his arm around her shoulders. Slowly, she began to walk, being careful not to let go of him. His blood began to stain her white miko top. Fearing he would die from such blood loss, she began to quicken her pace, hoping she'd make it back to the campsite in time.

After fifteen minutes of struggling, she finally reached the campsite and was about ready to collapse. Kagome quickly got up from her seat next to Sango, and helped Kikyou and Inuyasha up. Kagome didn't even question Kikyou's prescence. She helped Kikyou up and sat her down gently on her sleeping bag she had brought with her.

"Are you alright?", Kagome asked with concern. Kagome had no clue who she was, but was aware that this lady looked kind of like her in a way. As quickly as the thought came, she dismissed it, and went back to making sure they were okay.

Once Kagome got done tending to Inuyasha's wounds, she turned back to Kikyou, with a warm smile. "I'm really glad you were there to help Inuyasha. It was kind of you." Kikyou looked up at Kagome, shocked. Here, the very girl that embraced Inuyasha, was being kind to her. Not treating her as some rival. But, then again, she never did see her, so she wouldn't have known.

"It..It was nothing.", replied Kikyou. Kagome gave another small smile. "You are welcome to stay with us you know..." Kikyou looked up at her. If she stayed with this group, she'd just cause Inuyasha and Kagome pain. It'd also be awkward, being with them, standing there looking like an idiot.

"No, it's alright...I'm just a drifter...I never really can stay in one place for long.", she replied. Even if she said those things, they weren't true. She wanted to join the group, to be reunited with Inuyasha. Just after meeting so soon, she'd have to depart. If she stayed any longer, it'd be ten times harder to leave.

"Oh...well...don't you want to spend the night at least? It's the least we can do for your kindness." Kikyou really couldn't refuse her. She was trying to be nice, and it'd seem mean to reject her. Kikyou nodded her head, and Kagome grinned.

"Oh, before I forget, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.", she gestured towards the group who smiled back at them. Kikyou studied each one of them, while Kagome prepared the food called,. 'Ramen'. Sounded odd, but smelled good.

Kagome walked up to Kikyou with her usual warm smile, and handed her a steaming bowl of ramen. "It's ramen...I'm not sure if you know what it is...but it tastes great, I promise!" Kikyou took the bowl from her, and tried some of it. She had to admit it was good, but a bit weird. Oh well, she was greatful for the free meal anyway.

* * *

After Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala had gone to sleep, Kagome and Kikyou were still up, unable to sleep.

"Hey...", Kagome whispered over to Kikyou. "Hm?" "I was just wondering what happened back there with Inuyasha and his wound. I was so worried, I forgot to ask...so, could you please tell me?", Kagome asked with concern. Kikyou took in a deep breath. She didn't want to tell Kagome that SHE had shot Inuyasha with the arrow. If she did, she'd feel like she betrayed Kagome in a way. Of course she didn't want to lie either...so she stuck with telling the truth.

"I...I accidentally shot him with my arrow. I was trying to shoot Naraku...but he jumped in the way...and I let go of the bow string a second too late."

"Naraku? You mean you saw him?!"

Kikyou nodded her head.

"No wonder....", Kagome said more to herself than Kikyou. "Well...I'll let you sleep now. I just felt like I needed to know...thanks...", she softly said. Kikyou said welcome and then turned over on her side, with her back facing Kagome. She felt sick inside. Really sick. When the words 'I accidentally shot him', escaped her mouth, she wanted to hurl. It just hurt her insde knowing she had caused Inuyasha pain. 'Is that all I ever do...? Cause people pain...?'

With those final thoughts, she drifted off into a restless slumber.

* * *

Kagome woke up to find the space that Kikyou occupied, empty. 'I guess she left...and I never did catch her name...' She quickly got up and packed everything up in her bag, getting ready to continue their journey. Sango and Miroku were already up with light conversation, while Shippou and Kirara continued their slumber. Kagome gave a small good morning to Sango and Miroku before going to check on Inuyasha. She found that his spot was empty too. 'Where did Inuyasha go?! Is he in trouble?', Kagome thought frantically. She searched all over, until she found him sitting up in a tree, with a faraway look on his face.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome waving up at him.

"How is your wound Inuyasha? Is it better?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome looked up at him with curiousity. 'Why isn't he talking? I guess he's just not in the mood to talk right now...', she thought sadly.

Inuyasha watched her walk away, with a pained look on her face. He sighed. He felt so confused right now with all the events that had taken place. Kikyou was back now, but he loved Kagome too. Yet, he couldn't deny those lingering feelings for Kikyou. After all, she _was_ the first person he ever loved. Now that he thought about it...Kagome and Kikyou were alike in many ways. They both did have some of the same features...but their kindness was what was so unique about them. They both excepted him for who he was. He felt calm around them. Like he could be himself. This thought brought back bitter memories of his childhood though. Of his older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, always looking down on him for his human half, while humans always looked down on him because of his demon half.

'Dammit!', he punched one of the branches on the tree with such great force, that it went tumbling down. Such memories always made him fume.

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree, and marched back towards the campsite.

"Let's go everyone! We have no time to waste!" Shippou and Kirara immeadiatly jumped up and the sound of Inuyasha's angry tone.

"Geez Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?", Shippou asked, while rubbing his eyes.Inuyasha shot him a glare and looked at the rest of the group. "We have to get moving now! You guys had your break so let's go!" Seeing as he wasn't in the mood to argue with, everyone got up with their things, and set out on the path with Inuyasha in the lead.

* * *

Kikyou had left earlier that morning, wanting to avoid Inuyasha. She really didn't know what to say to him if they came in contact with each other, so she thought it would be best to leave.

She gave a long sigh, and stared up at the sky, wondering what today would bring her. Seemed like unfortunate events tagged along with her everywhere she went. Sometimes she wondered if she should even exist in this world. All she seemed to do was cause pain anyways.

Not really wanting to think on the subject anymore, she began walking again, trying to clear up her mind.

"Stop, woman." Kikyou's eyes darted in front of her, leaving the scenery of the ground.

"You reek of a certain hanyou." Kikyou didn't know who this man was, but she sensed a great energy around him. She knew this man wasn't here simply to talk.

* * *

Well, I'm sure we can all guess who it is. I can't say I'm impressed with this chapter, seeing as I wasn't entirely in the mood...Oh well. -shrugs- review, flame, hate it, love it...I don't care. / And yeah, this was a shorter chapter.. 


End file.
